


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Keith and Lance bickering, Lance and Keith get stranded on a planet, Maybe klance eventually?, Other characters might show up later, Rated T for the occasional swear, i havent decided yet, nothing too major though, probable langst, things go downhill from there, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Keith and Lance end up stranded on a planet with no way to contact the rest, things look pretty sucky, but manageable. That is of course until they end up drenched in rain, and with a surprise visit from the Galra.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Volton fic, I really hope you guy's enjoy. Hopefully updates don't take TOO long, especially with summer break fast approaching.  
> Also I know it's really short, I just wanted to test the waters with this chapter, see if people are actually interested in reading this XD.

On a normal day he loved the rain, but that was before he found himself on some- admittedly beautiful- giant space lion, hurtled trillions of miles across space, became part of some epic team of robot lion flying pilots that merged to form one badass super robot that was trying to save the universe, and then recently, got shot down on a mission, landed on some stupid ass rainy planet, with only the _most_ annoying person in the whole universe. Speaking of which…

“Lance what the hell was that back there!?” Keith, he hadn’t thought he could ever be this annoyed at the guy, he was wrong.

It took a bit more effort than it should have to hold back the groan. 

“I don’t know Keith, you tell me.”

“Lance this isn’t a joke! You can’t just do whatever whenever anymore, you’re part of a _team_ now, you have to stop only thinking about yourself!”

That was it, his head was pounding, he was drenched to his core, he didn’t need _this_ from Keith. He whirled around to face the mullet head, practically seething. 

“Listen here Keith, I don’t only care about myself, I _know_ we’re part of a team, I get it okay! It’s not like I intentionally crashed us here on this stupid planet!” He ended up inches from Keith’s face, his breath coming out in sharp gasps, nausea rolled in his stomach, yep, defiantly a concussion. Keith looked a little stunned, standing there, mullet plastered to his face and neck from the rain, a cut on his eyebrow painting the water pink. 

Keith took a deep breath as if to compose himself. “You’re right Lance, I’m sorry, it’s just.” He looked down and sighed. “I’m soaking wet, tired, and just generally annoyed at the situation.”

He got it he really did. God if only the pounding in his head would die down so he could actually think straight. He screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of something surprisingly smiler to pine needles and rain. 

“It’s fine Keith, I’m sorry for snapping.” He smiled wirily, “And for crashing us on this stupid planet.”

Keith graced him with a rare grin back. “Nah, don’t worry about it, we can’t all be as good a pilot as me.”

He couldn’t help it, he felt his smile widen. “Hey! You wish drop out, I think you’re just overcompensating for my dashing good looks.”

“Wow Lance, I didn’t think your vocab consisted of anything over six letters.”

“Excuse you! I’ll have you kno-“ A huge crash echoed through the forest, drowning out his words. Both his ad Keith’s heads snapped up to the sky, at first he had thought it to be thunder, that was at least until he saw the giant Galra ship that had just entered the atmosphere. 

“Shit.” 

Lance couldn’t agree with that assessment more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, I could use all the constructive criticism I can get my hands on XD. Really though, I really want to improve my writing, so it would be a great help if you could let me know! Thanks :)


End file.
